LND, POTO, WOZ, and SpongeBob SquarePants the Musical?
by rikkichikki
Summary: Well… what would happen if character from WOZ, POTO, and LND along with myself decided to put on "SpongeBob SquarePants the Musical" in my living room!" LET US FIND OUT! XD
1. 1

**Hello to my readers!**

**This is my venture into comedic fanfic. It was inspired by me listening to my music on my phone. "Bathing Beauty" had just ended, then "Best Day Ever" from SpongeBob SquarePants the Musical came on. **

**I will also say it was in part inspired by a fanfic by Starry-EyedandStormy called "LND, POTO, and Finding Nemo the Musical?". I recommend it to those who like POTO, WOZ, and Nickelodeon. : )**

**On with the story/show!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SBSP, or POTO, or LND, or WOZ, but if I did, the world would be a much more awesome place…**

"… I still don't see why we have to do this…"

Because, Erik, I said so that's why.

Hello! wildkratts16AJ here, and I'd like to welcome you to my living room. (It will be converted into a stage very soon.) Thanks to the magic of Fanfiction, I am here with Erik (aka. the Phantom, aka. Mr. Y), Christine, Raoul (aka. the Fop), Gustave, Dorothy, Toto, Miss Fleck, Tin Man, the Mighty Squelch, Cowardly Lion, Doctor Gangle, Scarecrow, Glinda, Wiser, Marshall Mallow, China Princess, and Ozma. They're all staying with me for a while, and we've been born out of our minds trying to figure out what to do with ourselves. I suggested that we put on a musical! They all agreed. I suggested tons of various musicals, and no one could agree on anything. I then decided to make a final ruling.

"WE WILL BE PERFORMING SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS: THE MUSICAL!"

collective groan from all but Gustave, Dorothy, and Miss Fleck*

Fleck:" What are you all complaining about? I really liked the TV show and movies, and the musical version of it would be even better!"

Gangle:"The whole 'handicapped with a gimpy body' really resonated with you, didn't it, my feathered friend?"

Fleck:"Well, it's very similar to dealing life with a twisted leg!"

Guys, please don't argue over this now. People are read, and I don't think they want to hear this…

Fleck: *ignoring and shouting at Gangle* "WELL YOU TRY GOING THROUGH LIFE WITH A LEG THAT DOESN'T WORK WITHOUT A BRACE!"

Ugh, we'll leave them for now…

Gustave: The TV show and movies were beeeeauuuuuuutiiiiiiiiful!

Please Gustave don't, just don't.

Anyway, I'm going to assign everyone a role now! The cast will be as follows!

SpongeBob SquarePants: Gustave (obviously)

Patrick Star: Scarecrow 

Sandy Cheeks: Dorothy 

Squidward Q. Tentacles: Raoul

Sheldon J. Plankton: Erik

Karen Plankton: Christine 

Eugene Krabs: Cowardly Lion

Pearl Krabs: Miss Fleck

Mrs. Puff: Glinda

Gary the Snail: Toto

Patchy the Pirate: Me!

The Mayor: Wiser

Perch Perkins: Tin Man

Old Man Jenkins: Gangle

Larry the Lobster: Squelch 

The Electric Skates: Marshall Mallow, China Princess, and Ozma

French Narrator: Also me!

NOTE: IF YOU ARE NOT IN A PARTICULAR SCENE, YOU WILL BE IN THE CHORUS FOR THAT NUMBER

Any questions?

all shake their heads "no"*

Okay ten! We will go start rehearsing now, and we'll be back with the actual show, as soon as it's ready!

turns around to see Raoul staring confuedly at a costume that Erik just made, Fleck and Gangle still argueing, Erik continuing to make costumes. Gustave running around singing "Beautiful", Dorothy giggling, Scarcrow and the rest of the Oz gang rehearsing, and Christine and Squelch standing there awkwardly*

…This May take a while…

**WooHoo! What do you think! This will be a long fanfic. **

**REVIEW! Please? *does puppy-dog face***


	2. 2

**WooHoo! Chapter 2! Sorry this is so short.**

LET'S GO PEOPLE! TIME TO REHEARSE! TIME IS MUSIC!

Raoul:"I thought the expression was 'time is money'."

Technically it is. However, I feel that it is a stupid expression that way. Music is way more important to me than money.

Erik:"Hear, hear to that!"

A few excruciating rehearsal hours later…*

Okay! I think we're ready to put on the show!

Gustave:"We don't have a set."

Oh.

One excruciating set-building-time later*

Okay, NOW we're ready!

Christine:"Break a leg everyone!"


	3. 3

**Okay, very short chapter here, but I will be posting the chapters by song and this is the Prolougue. I do recommend going on YouTube and listening to the soundtrack for the show because the music is actually pretty good, and you'll have a better feel for what I've written. I will post whenever I have time…**

**Yet again, I don't own POTO, LND, WOZ, or SBSP.**

Intro music*

French Narrator (Me): Ah bonjour salout and welcome to this quiet corner of the ocean floor, filled with all the many kinds of undersea life. It is here we find the submarine Bikini Bottom, let us observe now as the sun rises on a new nautical day. Here we see a cluster of kelp and here a common group of coral and here a pineapple. This fruit is home to one of the fascinating of them all…the yellow sponge!


	4. 4

air horn clock goes off and SpongeBob wakes up to a new day in Bikini Bottom*

SpongeBob (Gustave):"Ah! Good morning, world. And all who inhabit it.

_Jump outta bed! Fix up a breakfast for my favorite pet snail._

GARY (Toto):"Meow."

SPONGEBOB: _Full steam ahead. The S.S I Am Ready is about to set sail. _

_This kinda day couldn't get much better but it keeps on trying!_

SPONGEBOB LAUGHS*

_I'm on my way! Somewhere there's a krabby patty that needs frying. _

_Who's that lucky sponge in the mirror who is living his dreams? _

_Who's always extra careful with his dental hygiene. _

_Gary it's me, happy just to be here in the world-renowned Bikini Botton! _

_How I love this town! Bikini Bottom When the sun shines down_

_On a beautiful Bikini Bottom day _(spoken) Good morning, Patrick!

PATRICK (Scarecrow): Uh is it morning already?

SPONGEBOB: It sure is! And I'm singing an opening number!

PATRICK: Oh I want a verse!

_I missed a snack _

_This busy schedule makes it hard to be me_

_To stay on track_

_Now I'll have to eat it while I'm watching TV_

_There might not be time for a nap but I'll do what I can _

_They're showing all the episodes of—_

_BOTH: Mermaid Man!_

_PATRICK: Oh, every single one!_

PATRICK/ENSEMBLE: _I'm spending all day underneath my favorite rock (Favorite Rock)_

_Now, what rhymes with rock? (Rhymes with rock)_

_Nothing rhymes with rock (Rhymes with rock)_

_It's a typical Bikini Bottom day (Bikini bottom day)_

SPONGEBOB: No Patrick, it's a beautiful day! And a lot of things rhyme with rock.

PATRICK: I don't think so.

SPONGEBOB: Sure. Clock, smock, electroshock.

PATRICK: Pop-n-lock!

intense dancing*

SQUIDWARD (Raoul): Would you two please keep it down?

PATRICK and SPONGEBOB: Good morning, Squidward!

SQUIDWARD: Another day, another migraine.

_When I want some quiet, there's nowhere to go_

_A sensitive artiste_

_Can't get a moment's peace_

_With these two idiots in stereo_

_They never go away (never go away)_

_Typical Bikini Bottom day_

SPONGEBOB: It's a great day, Squidward. In fact, I'd say, this could be the best day ever.

SQUIDWARD: You day that everyday.

SPONGEBOB: And it's always true. Bye, Patrick.

PATRICK: Bye.

SPONGEBOB: I'll see you at work, Squidward.

SQUIDWARD; What have I done to deserve this?

NARRATOR: We now follow SpongeBob past the Treedome, home to a creature, seldom to the sea here on the ocean floor. A squirrel from Texas. This is Sandy Cheeks the scientist! Hard work on her latest invention.

SPONGEBOB: Whoa! Hi, Sandy!

SANDY (Dorothy): Howdy, SpongeBob

_Boy howdy, that was close_

_It's just a little smoke, a minor setback (setback)_

_A few more hours at most_

_And I'll be done with this here brand-new jetpack (jet pack)_

_And then this Texas squirrel, this country girl_

_Will spread her wings and fly_

_Her bushy tail and comet's trail_

_Will clear across the sky_

_Above the town and looking down_

_On a typical Bikini Botton day (day, day) Hey!_

earthquake noises*

SANDY: What in chicken fried tarnation was that?

SPONGEBOB: I dunno. But I kinda liked it.

SANDY: Excuse me, SpongeBob. I'm gonna run up The ol' Seismogram!

SPONGEBOB: I'm off to work too! At the greatest rest, there it is!

NARRATOR: Ah yes, Bikini Bottom's most popular establishment, The Krusty Krab, Home to the Krabby Patty, owned and operated by Mr. Eugene Krabs. And across town, the least popular restaurant: The Chum Bucket, run by Sheldon J. Plankton. Two arch nemeses locked in their fast food cold war.

MR. KRABS (Cowardly Lion): _Winds from the west _

_Everywhere you look the skies are clear and sunny_

_Good weather's best_

_When you're in the mood to make a ton of money_

_*Mr. Krabs in his iconic laugh*_

PLANKTON (Erik)_ Laugh while you can_

_Until the day you laugh no more forever_

KAREN: (Christine): _Forever_

PLANKTON: _I got a plan _

_And I went to college so you know it's clever_

KAREN: With you, there's alway another plan.

PLANKTON: Quiet, computer wife. This time it'll work. I'll make everyone love my chum burgers through the power of hypnosis. It's almost too easy. Soon they'll all see, I may be small but my genius is immense.

KAREN: Come on Sheldon, it'd take forever to hypnotize the whole town.

PLANKTON : You used to enjoy my evil schemes.

KAREN: What can I say? After 10 years of marriage. The magic's gone.

MR. KRABS: _They say that money doesn't matter if you love your work—HA!_

_Who would say that? Probably some penniless jerk_

PLANKTON: _Soon the day will come_

_When they'll all love chum_

_It's just a matter of time _

KAREN: _Bikini Bottom_

PLANKTON: _Til I get the main line_

KAREN: _Bikini Botton_

PLANKTON: _Oh, this town is all mine_

MR. KRABS, PLANKTON, KAREN: _Just a typical Bikini Bottom day_

SPONGEBOB: Good morning, Mr. Mayor!

MAYOR (Wiser) Oh pipe down, I'm governing here!

SPONGEBOB: Hello, Mrs. Puff!

MRS. PUFF (Glinda): Ah! SpongeBob, please! I could've dropped my kelpuccino!

SPONGEBOB: Hiya, Larry the Lobster!

LARRY ( Squelch): Watch where you're going, puny dude! I'm getting these claws ripped!

SPONGEBOB: Hi, Old Man Jenkins! HELLO!

OLD MAN JENKINS (Gangle) Get off my lawn!

SPONGEBOB: Hello lawn! Hello street! Greetings, Maestro! Hello, guy making all the sounds! Hello, everyone listening! Hello, sky! Hello, flowers! Hello, Bikini Bottom

ENSEMBLE: _On my way, hey! The pulse is pumping, and the traffic making way! What a day, hey! The sunny weather is the best it's always been._

SPONGEBOB: _We've got the best sun ever!_

ENSEMBLE: _It's sunny weather. (It's sunny weather)_

_In the flow, swim with the current which will drag you along. Here we go! Another busy day where nothing can go wrong. I will always vow and pledge allegiance to this town that I hold dear. For all are welcome here. Bikini Bottom blue, yes I'll stay true! The Bikini Bottom way! (Bikini Bottom way!)_

_Bikini bottom way! (Bikini Bottom way!_

_Bikini bottom way! (Bikini Bottom way)_

_It's the best day ever! (Ah!)_

_Hey, hey!_

_In the world resnowned (world renowned)_

_Bikini Bottom_

_Our old home town (old home town)_

_Bikini Bottom_

_And the sun shines down, sun shines down, sun shines down, sun shines down._

_It's a typical _

SPONGEBOB: _Incredible _

ALL: _A regular _

SPONGEBOB: _Exceptional_

ALL: _An ordinary_

SPONGEBOB: _Extraordinary _

ALL: _Bikini Bottom_

_(world renowned, Bikini Bottom)_

_Day._


End file.
